Namida no Iro
|type = Single |album = ④ Akogare My STAR |artist = ℃-ute |released = April 23, 2008 May 14, 2008 (Single V) May 18, 2008 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 13:22 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Koero! Rakuten Eagles 5th indies single (2008) |Next = Edo no Temari Uta II 6th single (2008) }} Namida no Iro (涙の色; Color of Tears) is Japanese pop Hello! Project group ℃-ute's fifth major single. It was released on April 23, 2008 under the Zetima label in regular and limited editions, with the limited edition coming with a bonus DVD. The first pressings of the limited and regular editions contain a card with a serial number on it that allow buyer to enter to win tickets to a fan club event. Tracklist CD #Namida no Iro #Darling I LOVE YOU (℃-ute ver.) (ダーリン I LOVE YOU (℃-ute ver.)) #Namida no Iro (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Namida no Iro (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Namida no Iro (PV) #Namida no Iro (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Koero! Rakuten Eagles (越えろ! 楽天イーグルス) #Koero! Rakuten Eagles Making of (越えろ! 楽天イーグルス メイキング映像) #℃-ute's One Day with the Touhoku Rakuten Golden Eagles (℃-ute の一日 (東北楽天ゴールデンイーグルス)) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Namida no Iro *Arrangement: Fujisawa Yoshiaki *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Hasegawa Makoto ;Darling I LOVE YOU (℃-ute ver.) *Arrangement: Sakai Mikio TV Performances *2008.04.24 MUSIC JAPAN *2008.05.17 Music Fair 21 Concert Performances ;Namida no Iro *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi to Penguin-chan~ - Nakajima Saki *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Onoda Saori *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Murota Mizuki, Uemura Akari, Nomura Minami, Yamagishi Riko ;Darling I LOVE YOU *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 33,422 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 5,204 Trivia *A different version of "Darling I LOVE YOU" performed by Berryz Koubou appeared as the B-side of their single, Dschinghis Khan. *"Juliet Juliet" is the original version of "Namida no Iro". The song received an overhaul in lyrics and dance, and was released as "Namida no Iro" at the last second. An updated version of "Juliet Juliet" was performed for the first time during the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ using the same backing track as the 2012 Shinsei Naru Ver. of "Namida no Iro". The original recording, with the same music track as the original "Namida no Iro" single, was released in 2017 on ℃-ute's final album, ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION. Additional Videos ℃-ute - Namida no Iro (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. ℃-ute - Namida no Iro (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Namida no Iro, Darling I LOVE YOU (°C-ute ver.) Category:C-ute Singles Category:2008 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2008 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:2008 Event Vs